Beastboy and Raven a walk in the park
by BlackMagicIsMyLife
Summary: Beastboy and Raven have a walk in the park and Beastboy complements her in her beauty. But at the end there is something raven does and does not regrate it. please R&R this is my first story so dont be mean. tell me how i can be better at this. enjoy :D


Beastboy and Raven's love story

**Hope you like it. I do not own teen titans only the story. **

**Enjoy the story please comment and tell me how I can make it better. Nothing mean please thank you enjoy: D**

Beastboy was in the kitchen making tofu. Cyborg was playing videogames. Robin and Starfire were on the couch giving each other little kisses. Raven then was on the kitchen table reading a book. Beastboy got a plate and got some tofu on to it. He walked over were raven was. He asked her, "Hey raven want some tofu?" She looked over her book and put it down and said, "Sure why not" Beastboy got another plate and pored some tofu. He handed her the plate. They sat there eating. When Beastboy was half done he asked her, "Want to go walk at the park after this?" Raven thought to her self 'Why is he being so nice, but I do want to go relax.' She then said "Sure" then went back to her food.

When they were done they went to clean there dishes. They went to there room to go get ready for there walk in the park. "Meet you outside ok" said Beastboy. She said "ok" Beastboy went running to his room he put some cologne and some new underwear. He thought to him self 'yes I am going to make my move and ask her out, I am so exited I hope she says yes'. He went and changed.

When raven walked in to her room she thought to her self 'ah I hope he finally tells me he has feelings for me, I been reading his mind and feelings and I know he likes me I hope he makes the move if not I am'

TTTTT

At the park they walked when Beastboy saw a red flower and picked it up. He walked up to raven and handed her the flower. She got it from him and asked him why. "It reminded me of you and I thought it was beautiful like you" raven blushed and they kept walking. When they got to a bench Beastboy and raven sat down. Beastboy cleared him trout. Beastboy and raven were facing each other and Beastboy said, "Raven we have been friends for a long time and fought next to each other and I was wondering if yo-

His words were cut of by raven kissing him. A soft kiss. When raven pulled back she said, "I'm sorry Beastboy forg-"

Now he cut her off by giving her a gentle kiss.

When he pulled back he said, "Don't worry about it I liked it"

Raven blushed and inside her mind all her emotions were going crazy. The trash can next to her exploded. She thought to her self 'Calm down raven' she closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

When she opened her eyes she saw Beastboy holding her hand. She tried to control her emotions. She locked her fingers with his. Beastboy looked her in the eyes and said,

"Raven do you want to go out with me"

Inside her head she thought, 'Omg he did it, calm down raven don't get too exited'.

She looked back into his eyes and said, "I thought you never ask"

Beastboy got red and said, "Is that a yes?"

Raven looked at him and answered him, "yes"

He got on the bench and screamed to the sky. When he got down they went back to the tower.

On there way back he told her, "do you want to tell them or not"

She answered him, "Let's keep it a secret for now"

They walked in and saw nobody was there. They went to Beastboy's room and sat on the bottom bed. Raven was being really quite. Beastboy asked her,

"Are you ok, Raven?"

She looked him really carefully then said,

"Beastboy I don't know how to act I never had a boyfriend and I don't know how to be the best girlfriend for you."

Beastboy was shocked he smiled and answered her,

"Raven all you have to do is be you, that is why I love you, because you are you."

Raven never heard anybody say that or telling her they love her she was really happy he accepted her just for the way she is. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Beastboy returned the kiss. Beastboy was so exited and took it really fast. Beastboy went ahead and put his tongue in side her mouth. She got really surprised. But did not pull away. She returned the favor and put her tongue inside his mouth. They exchanged saliva.

After that they got on his bed and hugged all night. But at 2 am. Beastboy felt raven move. He woke up and saw raven taking of her clothes. Raven got surprise that he woke up, Beastboy asked her,

"What are you doing, Rea?"

Raven just smiled and walked over to him. Beastboy's heart kept racing really fast. Raven went on top of him. (Right now she is just wearing her bra and panties). Raven gave him a kiss a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she got Beastboy's shirt and took it off. He was already wearing his boxers so she only toke his shirt off. Beastboy got the massage and toke her bra off. Beast boy could not take the next move so he left it on. They just kissed. The French kiss. They kept there body close to each other and kept each other warm over there bodies. The rest of the night they slept in each other arms.

**Hope you enjoyed the story I am new this is my first story. Remember R&R thank you. I will post new stories every week. **


End file.
